Basketball Bella
by x.baby666.x
Summary: The swan sisters Bella, Alice and Rosealie parents die in a horrible car accident on there way to one of Bella signing. So Bella takes on the role of the provider to try and give her sister any thing they want.Better summaty inside BXE
1. Chapter 1

Basketball Bella

When the swan sister's parents die, Bella is left to fend for them. Using her talent at basketball she able to get all three of them, Alice, Rose and Bella Swan, into a high teck collage scholarship. But Bella is not looking for love look to help her family. Will she be able to do both. AH B&E. EM&R. A&J ES&C

Chapter one - arrival

Bella POV's

I am Bella Swan, I am 16 years old and I have two sisters called Alice and Rosalie. We are all orphans. My parents died six years ago on there way to my basketball signing. Every day all I can think is that if I was not at that signing them my mum and dad wouldn't have died, they would still be alive then I would get live the life of a teenager not a provider. But the past is the past, and I am a provider. Ever since they died I thought it was my fault so I took the roll of the provider and I grew very quickly. If you have met you wouldn't think I was a 16 year old girl with a passion for basketball you would think I was a adopted mother to my to sisters.

As there provider I have done all I can do for my sister but I am now on a mission. Today I am going to meet up with a manger of a varsity basketball team with a university. They have specially asked for me knowing I am number one in the basketball professions, with my manger, Esmee Cullen, to get me to sign with them. The only way I will sign with them if me and my sister all get a full scholarship to there university.

As I park up my bright neon green Mitsubishi eclipse, I think of all the way I can get them to change there minds if they say no to give my sister a scholarship. We come as a deal, me and my sister or not at all.

As I get out of my new car I notice my manger waiting to give a debriefing of the meeting.

"hello Esmee, how are you today" say as we begin to walk into the university main office building.

"I am fine thank you, as you have asked I have checked the reputation of this university and it has all came up good. I have also sent both my sons and my adopted son to this school as there are performing at there greatest and will come out with the best possible grades. As you know this is an ivy league college" she began to speak as we walked into the warm office.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan and I am here to speak to coach Clapp" I ask politely to the receptionist.

"yup, miss swan, he has been waiting your arrival, he has also sent Emmett Cullen to escort you to the sports meeting room because is captain of the football team" she replied.

Then a big build, very muscled young man came walking through the front door and cam straight to Esmee and kissed her on the cheek saying "Hello mum, and this must be the all famous Isabella Swan"

"Bella" I mumbled under my breath knowing this was Esmee eldest son.

"Hello darling" said to Emmett with the widest smile. I have noticed after all my years with Esmee that she always has the brightest smile when talking about her family.

"If you would like to follow me this way" he said point to the door on his right "I will lead you straight to Coach Clapp's meeting room. Thanks."

He then began, about a ten minute walk through the campus towards the sports area and then entered a very posh looking door where I believed Coach Clapp waited.

"Hello Miss Swan and Mrs. Cullen it is a pleasure to meet you again or not"

"Well thank you coach clap" Esmee replied where as I just nodded.

"Well then let get down to business, it was a long drive to get here so I don't want to waste any more time" I said moodily.

"Well ok then. We have a list of your grades and your demands" he hissed out my demands.

"excuses me, there are not demands and if they are they have been set out for all the universities that had made an offer. Do you really think that you are he only university on America that wants me to play for them, I have had many offers what makes you think I will accept yours? " I smiles nicely at the five men in front of me my words coming out meaner than intended.

I then heard a discussed noise come form one of Esmee relatives.

"Boys" both Esmee and coach clap said to the boys.

"Bella please calm down" Esmee said soothingly to me.

"You heard what Rose and Alice said they have the best fashion program and business program" I said I was damn set on this university for Alice and Rose. I thought to myself I am the provider I will make this happen. I then took some claming breaths in.

"Why the hell do you need fashion and business program for your scholarship?" The young man with the copper color hair with the sexy green eyes said get more annoyed by the minute.

"Has your mum not told you nothing about me. This university opportunity is not just me I have sister to provide for" I said calmly. That was when coach Clap butted in.

"Yes Miss Swan I am well aware, and I have talked to the Dean about this and he has agreed to your terms because you will do great things for this university" he said. He then slip over a bunch of papers to Esmee.

"Esmee why are you filling them out. If she is a 16 year old genius then why cant she do it herself" the big guy named as Emmett wined in protest.

"Well drawling that is what I get paid for and that is what put food on the table and this young lady also gave me a raise for all of your scholarships. If it was not for and your father then you wouldn't be in this university at all" she replied get her reading glasses out of her bag.

"if the contract is fine and my sister agree with there course then we have a deal. Just to make sure this is a fully paid scholarship and well as free boarding, am I right?" I questioned

"Yes Miss Swan" Coach replied.

"Well while we are hear could one of you fetch them front the front office please" I then looked down and check my blackberry "they have just arrived please as we are checking things out while we are hear considering this the college id their first choice" I said. Then Emmett got up to go collect my sister from the main office.

"So if I may ask then why are then three boys here, needed in this meeting" I asked.

"Well this hear is Jasper hale "he said point to the quiet boy with the shaggy blonde mop on his head with pale skin and bright blue eyes" is the captain of the score team and is one of the best in the sports classes you will take. He then pointed to the copper hair and bright sexy green eyes "And this is Edward Cullen, Esmee son, the captain of the basketball team you will be playing along side of as he plays right you play left" I smiled a sexy seductive smile at both and they were both putty in my hand I had to hold in a giggle.

That is when my sisters walked, Alice with a black mini shirt and a white blouse with her usually spiky hair as spunky as ever. Then rose a living Barbie doll in a black suit and a silk blouse where as I was wearing basketball shorts and a hoodie. As soon as they walked in they had all the boys drooling.

"Sisters" I greeted standing up kissing them both on each cheek.

They sat on my left were as Esmee was on my right. I then passed the course information to them. They squealed as they look at the best programs in this part of America.

"Did they agree to the terms and conditions, Bella" she said in her high soprano voice.

I nodded and they both squealed again.

"Esmee is just reading the contract" Esmee greeted them with out looking up form the contract.

"but they said you have to keep a 4.0 grade average to keep your scholarships" I said. But then coach was about to but in but I gave him the look and he shut up. I wanted them to the best out of life.

"The contract seems to be all in place but I will need to run it by Bella solicitor. Is it ok if we give you the answer by the end of the week?" Esmee said looking up form her glasses.

"Yes that will be fine Mrs Cullen" he said to Esmee "Well Bella if you wouldn't mind practice will start in a minute, and I would like you to meet the team and show of your skills to the team" the coach chuckled.

"I would just like to fetch my bag from my baby" I smiled.

"What?" all me in the room screamed

"She mean her car dimwit. It is her third love in life. One is her family, two is basketball and third is her car" mumbled rose. I then stood and walk to towards my car with all the boys and Rose and Alice following behind.

Once we reached my car all the boys mouth fell open with shock.

"And this is my baby" I said pointing to my bright neon green Mitsubishi eclipse. "Rose pimped it out a bit, listen" I giggled.

I then hop in and revved the engine to show of Roses handy work. I then got out and pop the trunk and got my bag out.

"Lets go and boys close your mouths you don't want flies to get in" I said cockily.

Me and my sisters laughed as we walked ahead and the boy were slightly shock so it took them a couple of minutes to shut there mouths and to start walking. Emmett ran to get a head of us and I saw Rosalie checking his out as he did.

"This way ladies and child" he said and gave Rose a flirty smile.

"Hey I may be a kid but I am way smarter than you, I am 16 and the number one basketball player in the world and I have already left school dumb ass" I replied whereas every on laughed even Edward.

It took us about 10 minutes to reach the sports center and as we entered Jasper pointed the way to the girls changing room, without saying a word, so I could change and naturally my sister followed me.

"OMG Mr. Blonde is such a cutie" Alice spoke like she was already in love with him.

"Yeah but OMG have you seen Mr. Muscles. I could so do him and Bella did you bring the hot and sexy work out clothes we brought you the other week" Rose said once again checking out her nails.

"Yup and even worn the panties to match" I giggled.

I then got change in to black basketball short that hung really low on my hips and let the top edge of my lace bright pink panties show over the edge. I then changed in to my bright pink and black sports bra that showed a lot of cleavage but gave them all the support needed for my D cup boobs. Then I put on a white ripped crop top shirt that showed of my small sick pack that I have worked so hard for. Once I was done I went to walk out of the changing room but got dragged back by Alice.

"Wait let me do your hair" Alice said pulling my long brown locks out of there normal pony tail. She then rearranged in to the just had kinky sex bun with small strands framing my face.

"Ready" she said once she was done

Edwards POV's

"But coach why do we have to have some bratty child on our team" Emmett whined as coach prepared the team for training.

"Because Emmett she is the worlds best basketball player and she will do good for our school. Do you know how much the dean offered her so she would come here?" Coach questioned Em.

"Did you notice that she cared more about her older sisters than herself?" Jasper said in a calming tone.

No one answered him because it was strange. At this school girls only cared for them self's not each other.

The gym door open with a gush of wind and there in the door way was Isabella Swan. He stood there looking like god. As she began to walk towards us I noticed that she was wearing the sexiest work out clothes that I have ever seen.

What a hard on.

She wore normal black basketball shorts that we guys ware but they were hung so low on her hip it should have been illegal. But you could also see bright pink panties which I thought were lace. Then as my eyes traveled up her body I saw a perfectly sculptured 6 pack that was on show. Then she wore a white crop top with a matching bright pink sport bra on underneath. I also noticed I wasn't the only one checking her out. She was so hot.

"So coach what are we doing today" she asked in such a angelic voice.

"We do our warm up lead by the captain, then we go into a game" coach replied not even noticing what she was wearing.

"Hope you can keep up little girl" a boy called Tyler said to her.

"Well big boy" she said while her finger trailed up his bare chest "considering your out of fit shape to my sexy hot body, it will be you needing to catch up" she replied than started skipping like a school girl like she hadn't said any thing to the side lines to remove her crop top so she was bare in only her sports bra on top.

"All right team, lets go" I said to the team and they all obliged to my command. I then walked up behind Bella and whispered into ear "just follow the team you will do fine B".

She was a little shock but followed the team as we did our routine warm up.

Bella POV


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys,**

**sorry I haven't updated in a while but my lappy broke and has only just got a new on . LOL. Hope you like it :D**

Once the warm up had finished, I noticed that more than half the team was out of breath. It was me and the Cullen/ hale boys that where the only ones out of breath.

Once they had got there breath back Edward yelled "alright, now we are going to start with three throws. If you make the shot then you make it to the next round and to the next line backwards".

I saw James walk towards the balls and start passing them out. To the whole team he chucked it to them and most of them had missed there catch. But he made sure to walk the ball to me and pass it to me and said

"we don't want you to break a nail now would we " he snickered quietly.

"Well Mr powder puff we wouldn't want you to break your nose and mess up that fugly face would we? Huh? So how about you say out of my way and maybe you can keep your face the way it is. Ok?"

once I had finished my small paragraph the whole team burst out in laughter and I could here my sister cat calling in the back round.

On the first round only two people got out because they missed the shot. And OMFG how could you miss this shot it is like 4cm away form the hoop and they still miss it.

By the end of the game it was only me and Edward who had to make the shot form across the whole pitch .

"you wont make the shot princess" shouted james

"what did I say about your face powder puff. I thought the deal was to keep your mouth shut. Hmmmm ? how much do you want to bet that I wont make the shot then big boy" I challenged the prick that called him self James

"100 bucks, say you will miss" Tyler says.

"No no no. 400 bucks say she will get it now where near the hoop" James replies cockily.

"how about we make things more exciting boy" I stopped looking round for there answers. Most of them nodded, "ok then. If I make the shot each person that bets I cant make it have to pay me 100 bucks when the ball makes it way through the hoop. And powder puff has to pay 400 bucks" I simile all innocent at them.

I then saw out the corner of my eye I see Alice make her way of to us .

"Alright then boys. This is how it is going to go. If you are in the bet you have to pay up front. That means right now. Bella doesn't get a practice shot. And also if she wins then I demand that she has more respect. That is if you want to keep your ball in tact" they all nod sort of scared at the small pixie we call Alice and some of them try and protect there junk as Alice gives her them pretty doe eyes.

I take amount to get my head concentrated on what I had to do. So I sit down and take some deep breaths. I then do a bit of trig which involves me counting the steps in which I am able to measure distance with. Once I have done all the calculation that are need . I know now how much force I need to put behind the ball and at what angle. All of this takes me only a couple of seconds.

I take my position at the line at the opposite end of the court at a 45° angle, I then put the right amount of Newton's law of physics in my head in which gives me the amount of forces need for the swish.

I take the shot and see it fly through the air and watch it go into the basket with touching the sides or the back board for a perfect swish.

"Fuck yeah" I yell. As I hear most of the team moan.

"I believe I have just made 2890 bucks today, thanks lads. Maybe I can get something new for my baby" I gush out .

"fucking hell you have a baby. I knew you was a slag or something" mike said, on of the team mates that looks like a 5 year old.

That is when I saw rose strut her stuff down to where we were all gathering.

"Firstly, no one talk to my sister like that especially when she is going to make your team win the championships this year. And secondly, her baby is her car. Ever thought what the number one basket ball player in the world and a part time genius can spend her money other than clothes" rose barked out.

All of the team where in are with her beauty but also shit scared with her attitude. Rose was like a mother bear protecting her cubs when it came to me and Alice.

"alright, alright. Enough with this and lets carry on with the practice instead of having a mother meeting. Girls back to the bench. Bella that was a good throw. I am pretty impressed actually" coach yell.

We carried on with the practice and ended with a match between us all.

"Good practice, and we will have our regular mile run in the morning. 6 o clock sharp" coach yell and left.

"six o clock. Well Bella at least you will get a lay in" Alice giggled.

"Hump. Hardy har har Alice" I grumble to alice under my breath

"Alright girlies, I think lunch is on Bella" Rose smiled. Smiling like an angel all innocent.

As us girls started walking to the changing room I managed to fall over thin as normal.

"Fuck my life. I am the number on basketball player in the world and I can still fucking fall over thin fucking air. I am such a dumb shit" I groaned picking my self of the floor.

"Bella are you alright" Edward asked as I fall to the fall again. Tears start to fall out my eyes.

"Rosie, I think I am going to be sick" I half gagged and half cried. Rose came running over to me and kneeled down next to me on the other side than Edward. I hadn't even notice that Edward was here and my head was resting against his chest while I was in his lap.

"ahhhhh, baby B you have split your lip. You only feel this way because it is bleeding ok. Edward I want you to lift her do her head is on your shoulder. And Bella I want you just sit there and relax and just smell Edward" rose ordered us to do.

I felt my self being moved higher on Edwards body. Even though this was weird, Edward did smell incredible. Then rose started to wipe my lip with an antiseptic wipe. And I tell you know that shit hurts.

"ouch, Rosie, that hurts" I wined like a 5 year old. I then felt her place a butterfly stitch on my lip. "All done, Edward, how about you carry her to her car then you come get lunch with us. It is on Bella" she continued.

I felt Edward carry me to the car and I have stopped crying by know.

"thanks" I sniffed at Edward as he put me down.

"Its ok B" he smiled nervously at me while he scratched his head.

"ok back to business. Do either of you have a truck" I asked the boys mainly looking at Emmett.

"yeah, I have the Mitsubishi warrior" Emmett replied.

I walked around the car to the trunk and popped the hood. In the trunk of my car it was like a mini wardrobe. As soon as I opened the trunk as speed right in picking what out fit I would be wearing.

"does the beast have tinted windows" I asked Emmett with a smile.

"Urmm, no sorry." He replied.

"ok I will be right back" I smiled at them as I closed the trunk and step in my car to get changed into day to day clothes. Once inside the car I put my music back on and base down low began to play.

Alice had chosen a grate outfit low rise jean that lay right below my hip bones which I matched with a neon green lace panties and bra set. The top I wore was tight fitting and stopped just above my belly button. I stepped out the car once I was done and sprayed and rolled on some deodorant. I changed my belly button bar to a dangling one with the jewel that lay in the dip. You could see my panties just about my jeans and you could also see my bra through the white top but it looked good not to sluggish. I walk round to the trunk and opened it back up and sat down as Alice attacked me with small amounts of make up, not too much I hope. Once I was done with make up Rosie attack me with my hair. She decide to leave it down with two braids at the side which reached round to the back of my head where they were clipped. Once they where both done I looked in the mirror and I liked what I saw.

"ok guy I am ready to go know. Who wants to ride with me?" I smiled while slipping my blackberry torch into my pocket.

Once I looked up I noticed that all the guy where staring. And I mean all the guy in the parking lot.

" well me, Alice, Emmett and jasper are going in the beast so it looks like you are stuck with Edward." Rose replied.

Instead of answering them I just got in my baby and started the engine. I felt the purr of the engine through my seat as I rubbed my car lovingly.

Edward then stepped in the car slamming the car.

"Hey, would I get into your car and just slam your car door? No. and I font appreciate you doing it to my car. Thanks muchly". I replied angrily how could he slam my baby door like that.

With that I went speeding to the restaurant that I wanted to eat at. If I was paying I was going to pick the location.

It only took me 5 minutes to make the 20 minute drive to the restaurant.

It took rose at least 5 minutes to text me asking what one we were going to considering how I just speed of. I was quite proud of my self the fact that I was just a small speed demon.

10 minutes later I saw the beast park up next to my baby. He came so close to scratrching it. I swear to god who ever put any damage on her would pay both the charge to get her fixed but also a black eye.

"Bella you need to stop driving so fast. I bet you gave Edward a heart attack" ask Rosalie breathless. I just smiled in reply.

Once we headed into the restaurant I asked the hostess if I could speak to the manager. We waited 5 minutes for him to arrive.

"ahhh, Bella swan, best basketball player in the world. How it is a pleasure for you to pick my restaurant." He smiled politely.

"that is ok kind sir. I just wanted to speak you to make sure that we get the best service this restaurant has ever done for me and my guest, and for some ice in a tea towel" I asked in the most angelic voice I could think of. He just smile.

The hostess then got us seated in the vip section and took our drink orders

Lunch went good and we got to know the boys. Once dinner was over I asked for the check and pulled the money form the bet out of my cleavage.

Alice and Rose just giggled while the boy just looked.

"what I didn't have anywhere else to put it" I smiled acting all innocent. The meal only came up to a third of what I won.

"well we must be getting back home to pack and shit like that" I smiled.

We all drove back to the university so my sister could get there cars back. Once in the car park. Both Alice and rose swapped numbers with Emmett and Jasper while stayed in my car.

After them saying goodbye we headed home to start a weekend worth of packing


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

We were all walking out of the gym after practice to walk the girls to their cars and then go to lunch, when I saw Bella fall. I didn't notice what she fell over but she just did. As soon as Bella's face touched the floor I heard shout

"Fuck my life. I am the number on basketball player in the world and I can still fucking fall over thin fucking air. I am such a dumb shit" and she groaned.

I ran towards her, already feeling protective of her, and asked "Bella are you alright?" but before I could finish my question she fell once again but this time on her knees.

You could tell by both falls that they hurt by the expression on her face of pain. The second fall did it for her though.

I ran towards her as tears started to fall from her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. As I got near her I could see blood running from her lip.

I kneeled down beside her and pulled her onto my lap hopping I could take some of her pain away.

When she was safely in my lap she half gagged and half cried out to Rose, one of her older sister, the Barbie doll looking one which Emmett had the hot for from locker room talk.

"Rosie, I think I am going to be sick".

Rose the came over to us and kneeled to the side of me and said in painful voice. Worried about her sister.

"ahhhhh, baby B you have split your lip. You only feel this way because it is bleeding ok. Edward I want you to lift her so her head is on your shoulder. And Bella I want you just sit there and relax and just smell Edward" rose ordered us to do.

Rose then started out to run to her car where I guess her first aid kit was kept. This was a weird order. She only felt this was because it was bleeding. Hmmmm she must not be good with blood.

I shifted Bella on my body just as Rose had told me to. I surprised my self that I wasn't even worried about getting blood or puke on my favourite training shirt. All my thoughts and concerns were on Bella.

Bella was still crying but she took some deep breaths into the crook and my neck and started to calm down still cry but not hyperventilating like before.

Rose came back with first aid kit in hand. She sat down on the left of me and opened it and got out an antiseptic wipe out. Them things thing like a bitch.

She started to wipe it across Bella's busted lip.

"ouch, Rosie that hurts", she wined like a 5 year old. That cocky Bella that I had once saw back in the gym was gone and this venerable little girl was in her place.

Once Rose had wipe all the blood of Bella's she placed a butterfly stitch on it.

. "All done, Edward, how about you carry her to her car then you come get lunch with us. It is on Bella" Rose said.

I then stood up and started to the car. On the way to the car she had stopped crying. But she kept on taking clam breaths into the crock of my neck. Almost as if she like the smell of me and couldn't get enough.

Once we reached her car I placed her gently on the floor sad at the loss of contact.

"thanks " she sniffed and sort of smiled at me.

"Its ok B" i smiled nervously at Bella while i scratched my head.

"ok back to business. Do either of you have a truck" Bella asked us boys mainly looking at Emmett.

The vulnerable Bella was gone and the strong one was back in place.

"yeah, I have the Mitsubishi warrior" Emmett replied

bella walked around her car to the trunk and popped it open. Inside of the trunk was like a girls dream car. It had a mini wardrobe with clothes, shoes and make up, I am guessing. I am guessing when you are on the move a lot you need to carry some clothes and stuff around.

Bella went straight into finding something to wear from the mini wardrobe.

"does the beast have tinted windows" Bella asked Emmett with a smile.

You could tell that Emmett was excited with the fact that Bella had given his jeep a nick name.

"Urmm, no sorry." He replied

"ok I will be right back" she smiled at us as she closed the trunk and stepped into her car to get changed into day to day clothes. Once inside the car she must of put my music back on and base down low began to play.

While Bella got changed rose handed me a wet wipe and I looked at her with confusion.

"you have blood on your neck where Bella layed her head. You don't have any on your shirt just your skin" she said nicely passing the wet wipe.

"thanks" I mumbled as I looked into my blackberry for a mirror to see where the blood was to wipe it off.

As quickly as it took me to wipe the blood of my neck and walk to the bin a and back Bella was changed and was sitting in the trunk of her car while Alice and Rosalie did her make up and hair.

She was dressed in black low rise jeans that she wore low on her creamy white hips, they lay right below her hip bones. Once again she wore brightly cloured lacy panties which where neon green and popped out the top of her jeans. This must be her trade mark. What ever it was it was sexy. She also wore a tight fitting white tank top that her matching lacy bra showed through. This look on most girl would have slag-ish but on Bella it was well sexy. For the first time today I noticed that Bella had her belly button pierced.

Once Alice and Rose were done with hair and make-up she looked in the mirror and smiled. She must of liked what she saw, as did I.

"ok guy I am ready to go know. Who wants to ride with me?" Bella smiled while slipping her blackberry torch into my pocket.

I need to get her number but then the team and, well every one else with probably think I am only in for the money or some arm candy to walk around with. But there is also the possibility they may think that I am a pedo for dating a 16 year old.

I will just have to keep my feeling to myself, if I want to keep my reputation intact.

I looked around the parking lot and noticed it was not just me who notice how hot she was. I might have so competion. No! feelings to myself. Feeling to myself.

" well me, Alice, Emmett and jasper are going in the beast so it looks like you are stuck with Edward." Rose replied.

Bella didn't say anything about the car situation so I didn't know how she was feeling about it. As I opened the car door I saw her gently rubbing her car lovingly,

GOD this girl must really love her car, or as she calls it her baby.

As I sat down in the low seated the car the car door slammed.

"Hey, would I get into your car and just slam your car door? No. and I font appreciate you doing it to my car. Thanks muchly". she replied angrily.

I didn't say anything because she didn't give me time to answer before she was speeding down the high way.

It only took us 5 minutes to reach the restaurant she wanted to eat at. It took Emmett another 10 minutes to arrive. She must have well fast. I was to busy looking at the road to check.

Emmett ended up parking next to where we had parked. He came so close to scratching it. Bella didn't look very happy.

"Bella you need to stop driving so fast. I bet you gave Edward a heart attack" ask Rosalie breathless.

We then headed into the restaurant bella asked to speak to the manger which we had to wait 5 minutes. Sometimes this kid think she is known by every body. Big headed.

"ahhh, Bella swan, best basketball player in the world. How it is a pleasure for you to pick my restaurant." He smiled politely.

"that is ok kind sir. I just wanted to speak you to make sure that we get the best service this restaurant has ever done for me and my guest, and for some ice in a tea towel" She asked in the most angelic voice I could think of. He just smile.

The hot hostess then got us seated in the VIP section and took and orders for drinks.

Lunch went well. I got to know Bella better, and the other two. You could tell they really care about each, and Bella is just WOW. She told us some of the story of meeting other basketball star and celebs. She had meet Michael Jordan and had play basketball with. She even has the signed shirt to go with it.

Bella called and asked for the check. The price was pretty high for any normal lunch, but she was paying with the bet money so I didn't matter that we men wasn't paying. Wasn't it?

We all look shocked, well all us men, when Bella pulled the money from her cleavage. The girls just giggled with each other at our expressions.

"what I didn't have anywhere else to put it" she smiled acting all innocent. God wouldn't I love to put y hands all over them and mark them as mine.

"well we must be getting back home to pack and shit like that" she smiled.

We all agreed. We went in the same cars on the way back to the university. I made sure not to slam the door this time.

Once we arrived I stepped out the car. Walking over my brothers not saying a word to Bella. I didn't know what to say.

Emmett and Jasper swapped number with Rose and Alice and then we said bye as they got into there cars and drover off.

"well that was event full afternoon" Emmett laughed.

"just a bit" I said, "that Bella is a bit of a speed demon for only just getting her licence and all" I laughed remembering how I watched the road just to put my mind and rest.

Jasper and Emmett just laughed.

We started walking back to our rooms when jasper started to talk.

"Bella is quite mature for her age, but when she hurt herself you could see how venerable was underneath the acts she pulls. It seems that she thinks it is her duty to do the best for her sisters" he questioned.

"like the time in the meeting where she said they has to have a 4.0 grade average to keep there scholarships. Well that isn't true. They were only accepted for Bella. Wasn't they?" I asked just as we had reached our dorms.

"yup yup. Shortie and hottie only got in because of bella and well there grades are great" Emmett replied giving them there own nick names.

"What are there ages again" jasper asked.

"well the little guineas is 16 and graduated 2 years early, apparently she could have graduated last year but she stay in school and did the first year of or course while she was still in school. Shortie is 18 and has just graduated. Hottie is 19 and graduated last year but staying in there home town at a community college for a year. " Emmett replied.

Emmett new quite a lot of information about these girl and I didn't know how.

"how do you know so much information about the girls" I questioned him.

"Well you see. When coach sent me to fetch the files of the girls, I sort of read it. I only got as far as that and the demands made by the little guineas. " Emmett replied.

"Way to go Em" jasper congratulated him on his quest.

We didn't carry on this conversation because we were all hungry and went to lunch.


End file.
